


Seams and Scars | Швы и Шрамы

by Summer__child



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Clint Barton, Brainwashing, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel)'s Lips Sewn Shut, POV Clint Barton, POV Клинт Бартон, Контроль сознания, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, отклонение от канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Когда Локи проходит сквозь созданный Тессерактом портал, он ничего не упоминает об Асгарде, муравьях или сердцах. Он вообще не произносит ни единого слова. (И как бы он это сделал с зашитыми намертво губами?)Это меняет куда больше, чем можно было бы предположить.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki, Клинт Бартон & Локи
Kudos: 21





	Seams and Scars | Швы и Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seams and Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328061) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Пальцы Клинта, уставившегося на купающуюся в голубом сиянии коленопреклоненную фигуру, так и зудели от желания схватиться за лук. Он не мог внятно объяснить почему – в его руке уже был зажат пистолет, и лук вряд ли был бы эффективен в данной ситуации, – но желание по-прежнему отказывалось его покидать, когда вооруженный чем-то вроде копья новоприбывший начал медленно подниматься.

– Сэр, – подал голос Фьюри, – опустите оружие.

Незнакомец выпрямился во весь рост, расправляясь, словно свернувшаяся кольцами змея. Его глаза казались бледными на фоне серого, тощего и изможденного лица, но не они стали причиной резкого вздоха, вырвавшегося у Клинта сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Линию рта незваного гостя перечеркивали восемь черных вертикальных штрихов. Его подбородок был вымазан кровью, а в глазах, на мгновение поймавших взгляд Клинта, можно было различить безумие. Клинт почувствовал единый порыв дрожи, пробежавшей по всем присутствующим в комнате. Со стороны Сэлвига донесся тихий, но узнаваемый звук сдерживаемых позывов к рвоте.

– Сэр, – повторил Фьюри по-прежнему твердым голосом, – Я вынужден повторить свою просьбу: опустите оружие.

На этот раз новоприбывший, кажется, услышал обращение. Он перевел взгляд на Фьюри, а потом на копье. Внимание Клинта тут же привлек странно светящийся камень в оголовье.

– Ложись! – завопил Клинт буквально за мгновение до того, как незнакомец в жутком безмолвии замахнулся, и из необычного синего камня вырвалась молния, пронзившая металлическую обшивку в том месте, где еще секунду назад стоял Фьюри. Пришелец проигнорировал летящие в него пули, словно даже не заметил их, и, судя по всему, они не оставили на нем ни царапины. Клинт же увидел только два ножа, уже торчащих из горла своих коллег.

Когда его самого впечатали в стену и эти бледные серо-зеленые глаза уставились на него в упор, Клинт подумал, что вот теперь ему точно пришел конец. Но его взгляд почему-то зацепился за эти отвратительные кровоточащие черные линии. Стежки, – пришло осознание. Он мог разглядеть даже крохотные узелки. И зазубренную отметину в том месте, где один стежок разорвал плоть.

Он еще помнил, что успел подумать: « _Кто, черт побери, мог сотворить такое?_ », и это была его последняя собственная мысль перед тем, как незнакомец приставил наконечник копья к его груди и воссоздал его по своему образу и подобию.

* * *

Вместе с даром преданности и ясности, Клинт приобрел и знание об имени своего господина, прозвучавшем в его голове также отчетливо, как если бы оно было произнесено вслух. Локи. Локи стал новым центром его мира. Точкой, вокруг которой вращалось все остальное. Локи, в котором пылали боль, ярость и упрямая решимость. Локи, который вздрагивал от каждого резкого движения.

В ту первую ночь они остановились в мотеле и украдкой провели Локи в номер. Клинт отправил Джанси и Охотника вперед, устанавливать нужные контакты и искать более подходящее место для базы, а вернувшись в комнату, обнаружил открытый чемодан и Локи, разглядывающего Тессеракт, отсветы которого причудливо падали на его лицо.

Мгновение спустя чемодан был захлопнут.

Клинт обернулся к Сэлвигу.

– Найди, где взять воды и, может быть, смузи, – приказал он. – И еще бинт, марлю и маникюрные ножницы. – Он внимательно изучил лицо Сэлвига. – Твои глаза будут привлекать лишнее внимание, так что постарайся свести зрительный контакт к минимуму.

– Кто назначил тебя главным? – возмутился Сэлвиг. – Ты здесь в качестве грубой силы, ты и бегай с поручениями.

– Вот именно, – парировал Клинт. – Я – сила, так что я должен оставаться здесь и защищать босса. И Тессеракт, – добавил он, словно бы вдогонку.

Локи молча наблюдал за ними. Пристально. Клинт не мог разобрать застывшее на его лице выражение, но где-то на краю сознания чувствовал… сосредоточенность, укрытую под слоями боли. Клинту подумалось, что если бы он сам испытывал столько боли, то, наверное, закричал бы.

Локи медленно перевел взгляд на Сэлвига и кивнул. С лица Эрика тут же пропало всякое недовольство, и он превратился в само воплощение старательной угодливости: « _Да, сэр, разумеется, сию же секунду_ ». Клинт уставился ему в спину, на мгновение охваченный непонятным раздражением.

– Я избавлю вас от этих штук, как только он вернется, – пообещал Клинт, обращаясь уже к Локи. – Что за ублюдок это сделал? Я убью его, как только вы мне на него покажете.

В уголках глаз Локи появились едва заметные морщинки, словно бы ему хотелось рассмеяться, но губы даже не дрогнули, а на лице не было ни намека на настоящую веселость. По спине Клинта прокатилась волна неприятного озноба.

– Если хотите, я найду вам что-нибудь, на чем можно писать? Чтобы вы могли общаться со мной хотя бы так, пока мы ждем?

Локи совершил замысловатый жест, и Клинт протянул ему блокнот и ручку.

« _Это не имеет значения_ », – написал Локи. Его почерк выглядел небрежным, как у человека, который много пишет и вынужден делать это очень быстро. – « _Ты должен работать над вербовкой_ ».

Клинт вздрогнул, но помотал головой.

– Я на своем месте, – ответил он. – Вы хотите, чтобы я был здесь, значит здесь мне и следует находиться.

Эрик вернулся и бросил Клинту один из пластиковых пакетов, из которого тот вытащил маникюрные ножницы и марлю, которые тут же отнес поближе к Локи.

Подняв ножницы, он предложил:

– Теперь я могу снять эти… фиговины. Нам придется действовать аккуратно, но у меня твердая рука. Вы позволите вам помочь?

Локи задумчиво прищурился, и Клинт поймал себя на том, что почти затаил дыхание. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Локи, наконец, кивнул, и Клинт услышал, как Сэлвиг облегченно выдохнул в унисон с ним.

Клинт осмотрительно расположился напротив Локи, положив подготовленную марлю себе на колено, и, мягко придерживая одной рукой его подбородок для надежности, аккуратно пристроил ножницы к центральному стежку, ориентируя их так, чтобы лезвия перерезали только нить и ничего больше.

Но она отказалась перерезаться. Клинт поднажал, однако лезвия так и не сошлись, а нить даже не дрогнула. Клинт слегка отодвинулся и с мерзким, сводящим живот чувством уставился на то, что выглядело как совершенно обычная черная нитка.

Локи же, казалось, даже не удивился такому исходу. Разве что был немного разочарован. И даже если бы он мог хоть немного приоткрыть рот, им ни за что не удалось бы просунуть между швами даже соломинку.

Ярость вскипела внутри совершенно неожиданно, и Клинт прорычал:

– Вам же нужно что-то есть.

Локи подобрал блокнот.

« _Похоже, что мои хозяева так не считают_ ».

Челюсти Клинта схлопнулись с такой силой, что вполне могли бы раскрошить пару зубов.

– _Хозяева?_

Какая-то эмоция на мгновение промелькнула на лице Локи. Клинт решил, что это вполне могло быть раздражение, но, похоже, оно было нацелено не на него. Скорее, Локи сказал что-то, чего не следовало говорить. Отложив блокнот, он поднялся и размеренной походкой покинул комнату до того, как Клинт или Сэлвиг успели его остановить.

Сэлвиг тут же развернулся к Клинту.

– Я думал, что ты собирался что-нибудь сделать с этим… _безобразием_.

– Я не могу, – огрызнулся Клинт в ответ. – Нитка не режется. Можешь сам попробовать, когда он вернется. Если, конечно, сможешь перестать таращиться на этот куб. – Он, нахмурившись, уставился на брошенный блокнот. – Он сказал, что это сделали его _хозяева_.

Сэлвиг тоже бросил взгляд на блокнот, а потом на дверь.

– Что? – переспросил он.

Клинт в задумчивости покачнулся, перенося вес на пятки.

– Ты что-то знаешь.

– Ничего я не _знаю_ , – отозвался Сэлвиг. – Не наверняка. Но его зовут Локи.

– Я в курсе, – раздраженно произнес Клинт. – Что это значит?

– Ты же был в Нью-Мексико, разве ты не читал про… ну, разумеется, не читал. – Клинт с трудом сдержал порыв швырнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым Сэлвигу в лоб. Он все еще нужен был боссу живым. – Про них написаны мифы. И в одном из них… – Нервно покосившись на дверь, Сэлвиг жестом указал на свой рот.

– Мифы, – повторил Клинт голосом, лишенным всяких интонаций. Но… ладно. – Кто это сделал?

– Его собственный народ, – ответил Сэлвиг.

Клинт попытался вспомнить того парня в Нью-Мексико – Тора. Большой мужик, хороший боец. Щ.И.Т. классифицировал его как «возможного союзника».

– Какие милые люди, – мрачно буркнул он. Сэлвиг только покачал головой.

– Даже не знаю. В этих книжках далеко не все правильно.

« _В том, что_ сейчас происходит, _тоже далеко не все правильно_ », – угрюмо подумал про себя Клинт. Ему очень хотелось узнать, куда ушел Локи. И было ли ему позволительно пойти следом. Он должен был быть рядом со своим господином, должен был ему помочь.

« _Помочь чем? Ты не смог даже нитку разрезать_ ».

И все же, когда спустя достаточно долгое время Локи так и не вернулся, Клинт отправился на поиски. У парадного входа босса не было, – по поводу чего Клинт испытал немалое облегчение, учитывая то, как сильно облик Локи бросался бы в глаза, – но, когда Клинт обошел здание, у заднего входа он тоже никого не обнаружил. И когда его сердце уже начало ускорять ритм, по воздуху пробежала легкая рябь, и внезапно появился бледный до пепельно-серого оттенка Локи, стискивающий лежащий на коленях скипетр. Локи покачивало, и Клинт тут же бросился к нему, падая на колени, чтобы успеть поддержать. Но стоило ему коснуться, как пальцы Локи молниеносно сжались на его горле.

Клинт тут же обмяк.

– Босс, – выдавил он, – это я.

Он все еще мог говорить, что было хорошо. Потому что, если бы Локи захотел, то смог бы свернуть ему шею в считанные секунды. Локи моргнул, его глаза медленно сфокусировались, но даже после того, как на лице появились признаки узнавания, потребовалось еще несколько мгновений, чтобы пальцы наконец выпустили горло Клинта. Который тут же опустил голову, уставившись на тротуар под ногами.

– Прошу прощения, – произнес он. – Я не должен был вас трогать. Это было непозволительно.

Локи медленно покачал головой. Его пальцы продолжали стискивать скипетр до побелевших костяшек. Клинт бросил на них быстрый взгляд, а потом покосился на лицо Локи. При виде свежей крови, выступившей из ранок вокруг его губ, на Клинта нахлынула новая волна ярости.

– Скажите только слово, – произнес он, – и я убью тех сукиных детей, которые сделали это с вами, босс. Какой бы компромат у них на вас ни был, оно того не стоит.

Локи уставился на него, и на мгновение Клинт подумал, что переступил границу дозволенного, но потом Локи протянул руку и едва ощутимо прикоснулся к его лицу. Клинт судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя покалывание в месте касания, и замер, опасаясь, что Локи отстранится, если он пошевельнется. И хотя с лица Локи не исчезло это мрачное и отчаянное выражение, Клинт почувствовал, что часть сковывающего его напряжения просочилось наружу, как кровь из раны, покидая его тело.

– Простите, что не смог избавить вас от этих штук, – сказал Клинт искренне. – Я обязательно выясню, как это сделать. Хорошо? Я это так не оставлю.

Ему показалось, что он уловил едва заметную тень улыбки в глазах Локи, прежде чем тот развернулся и прошествовал внутрь. Спустя секунду все еще мучимый противоречивыми эмоциями Клинт последовал за ним. Преданность требовала подчинения. Но, помимо этого, преданность требовала защитить господина от изуродовавших его людей, которые, судя по всему, продолжают причинять ему боль. Клинт не должен был задаваться этими вопросами, и даже _думать_ о них было непросто, но…

Что-то приковывало Локи к тем, кто зашил ему рот, какая-то клятва, или долг, или, может быть, страх. Но Клинту было на них наплевать. Его приоритетом был Локи. И миссия, разумеется, но он был вполне способен на многозадачность.

Надоедливый голосок, обитающий на задворках его разума, промурлыкал: « _И, может быть, когда он станет свободен, ты ему будешь больше не нужен. Что тогда?_ »

Но это было не важно.

В номере Сэлвиг с упоенным восторгом вчитывался в производимые Локи записи. Оба абсолютно проигнорировали появление Клинта, который уселся и принялся обзванивать нужных людей.

* * *

Один из агентов, которых привлек к операции Клинт, бросил один взгляд на Локи и заявил:

– Мы должны принимать приказы от парня, который не может говорить?

Кровавая клякса, которая от него осталась, кажется, вполне убедила остальных прислушаться повнимательнее. Однако, вскоре после этого Локи куда-то исчез, и отправившийся на поиски Клинт обнаружил его с наполовину безумным взглядом. Пальцы Локи замерли в нескольких сантиметрах от губ, словно ему очень хотелось коснуться, но страх пересиливал желание. Клинт почувствовал расходящуюся от него волнами ярость, под которой скрывался ужас.

– Как они могли сделать с вами такое? – спросил Клинт, и в его голосе эхом проступила та же самая ярость, что испытывал Локи. Локи ответил ему невыразительным взглядом. Клинт с отвращением выплюнул: – Чертовы _монстры_. Как только мы тут закончим, я лично выслежу их и заставлю заплатить за все.

Выражение на лице Локи на мгновение дрогнуло, но Клинт почувствовал, что ярость в конце концов слегка отступила. И слишком поздно осознал, насколько опасными могут быть сорвавшиеся с языка слова. Но Локи это, кажется, не беспокоило. Миссия, – напомнил себе Клинт. Миссия требовала сотрудничества с этими загадочными личностями, которые хотели чего-то и – его мыслительный процесс запнулся за слово « _использовали_ » – Локи, чтобы это заполучить.

Их не волновало, что Локи постоянно испытывал боль или не мог есть. Они относились к нему как к расходному материалу. Клинту довелось поработать над несколькими подобными операциями, и все они неизменно заканчивались тем, что наниматель пытался его убить по завершению. Подчистить, так сказать, все хвосты.

Внезапно его осенила догадка:что если они зашили Локи рот, чтобы он не смог противоречить их приказам? Или выдать их кому-то?

Клинт осознал, что невольно оскалился, и стер с лица это выражение. Подобные мысли вызывали болезненную пульсацию где-то за глазными яблоками, которая, как он отлично понимал, являлась предупреждением: _не лезь не в свое дело_. Отданные приказы и желания самого Локи играли в перетягивание каната с его чувством лояльности.

Он проверил прогресс Сэлвига и выяснил, что тот все еще таращился на Тессеракт. Клинт невольно испытывал подозрение к этому кубу. Что-то с ним было… не так. Клинт торопливо двинулся дальше на поиски Локи.Который нашелся в самом дальнем углу: сидел, сжавшись в комок, и его плечи слегка подрагивали.

Клинт замер и оглянулся назад, но никого кроме них здесь не было.

– Сэр? – осторожно окликнул он, и Локи дернулся, распрямляясь. В его расширившихся глазах полыхало безумие. Клинт не сдвинулся с места, а только наклонил голову, повинуясь какому-то древнему инстинкту попавшейся врасплох жертвы.

После секундной паузы Локи подобрал блокнот и написал: « _В чем дело?_ » Его почерк оставался ровным, хотя Клинт явно ощущал возобновившуюся пульсацию боли в запрятанном на краю разума сгустке интуитивного осознания.

– Ни в чем, – ответил Клинт. – Просто проверяю. Все продвигается по расписанию. – Он переступил с ноги на ногу. – Мне по-прежнему не нравится план. Вы подвергаетесь слишком большой опасности.

« _Я должен там находиться. В сосредоточии их рядов. Чтобы подорвать их силы_ ». Локи положил блокнот на пол и прижал пальцы к вискам. Его челюсти сжались чуть сильнее. На подбородке выступила свежая кровь, и у Клинта появилось внезапное желание ее стереть. Он медленно подошел ближе и опустился на колени.

– Еще не поздно сменить курс, – услышал он собственный голос. – Эти люди, кем бы они ни были, вы им не принадлежите. Мы можем уйти. Вытащить эти штуки из вашего рта… Мне не хочется это предлагать, но, может быть, у Старка есть что-нибудь, способное их разрезать.

Локи замешкался. Всего на секунду. Потом помотал головой и встал. « _Придерживайся намеченного курса_ », – написал он и после небольшой паузы добавил: – « _пока_ ».

Этот ответ нравился Клинту не больше, чем перспектива отправить босса в самое логово льва – в сердце Щ.И.Т.а. Но он не имел права голоса в данном вопросе. В некоторых ситуациях ему оставалось только доверять и подчиняться.

* * *

Первая стадия плана прошла как по маслу. Они получили иридием, и теперь Клинт сидел в грузовике, нервно дергая коленкой, и наблюдал за возящимся с каким-то прибором Сэлвигом, когда безо всякого предупреждения напряжение и постоянная боль, которые являлись воплощением Локи в его разуме, взорвались, точно атомная бомба.

Он оказался на ногах до того, как успел принять осознанное решение, а Сэлвиг замер и тоже развернулся на запад.

– Что-то не так, – произнес Клинт с абсолютной, но совершенно неожиданной уверенностью. – Я должен пойти за ним.

– Этого не было в плане, – напомнил один из сидящих с ними солдат. Клинт одарил его выразительным взглядом, и тот тут же стушевался. Но нельзя было просто взять и выпрыгнуть из грузовика. Ему нужна была машина, или самолет, или _хоть что-нибудь_. Он был уверен только в одном: паника и ярость Локи врезались в него как удары дубинкой, и ему необходимо было идти на помощь.

Немедленно.

– Мы продолжаем действовать по плану, – объявил он. – Просто начинаем следующую фазу на пару часов раньше. Дайте мне… – Он быстро прикинул кое-что в уме. Что бы там ни происходило с Локи, Клинту хотелось бы иметь достаточное количество времени, чтобы вытащить босса оттуда до того, как все вокруг начнет взрываться. – Дайте мне час, а потом следуйте за мной. Я выполню свою часть. На это вы способны?

Ему не обязательно было командовать так категорично. Они бы подчинились, хотя бы из-за банального страха. Но Клинту они не нравились, он им не доверял. Он бросил еще один взгляд на Сэлвига, который тоже выглядел встревоженным.

– Оставайся в грузовике, – велел Клинт. – Продолжай работать. Я справлюсь в одиночку.

– Хорошо, если так, – отозвался Сэлвиг, но вернулся к кубу без возражений.

Уже вдавливая в пол педаль газа модифицированного автомобиля, Клинт подумал: «Локи будет очень зол». И эта мысль почти заставила его смалодушничать и повернуть обратно, но страх и боль на краю сознания были сильнее. Принадлежащие Локи страх и боль. И прямо сейчас стремление защищать успешно перекрывало обязанность подчиняться.

* * *

Прежний код доступа все еще работал. Клинт приземлил самолет и выскочил на палубу. Ему пришлось уложить двух агентов, прежде чем он успел спуститься на нижние уровни и начать свой путь через служебные коридоры к тому месту, где – он знал –держат Локи. На Хэликэрриере было всего одно место, которое Фьюри посчитал бы подходящим.

За исключением тех первых двух агентов, ему удалось избежать стычек с охраной. Если бы кто-нибудь обнаружил тела, то поднялась бы тревога, а Клинту необходимо было сначала добраться до Локи. При приближении к цели он услышал голоса и замедлил шаг. В одном из говоривших он моментально опознал Фьюри. Второй голос тоже казался знакомым.

– …разумеется, в таком виде мы от него не добьемся никаких ответов. – Это была Наташа. Когда они успели привлечь _Наташу_? – Даже если бы он хотел с нами пообщаться, то не смог бы.

– Мы должны его освободить, – произнес смутно знакомый голос. Клинт ощутил вспышку паники, которая принадлежала не ему. – Дайте мне маленький клинок, и я…

Клинт едва не развернулся и не бросился бежать прежде, чем осознал, что это желание тоже было не его. И если он чувствовал его с такой силой… он поспешно запихнул эту мысль на задворки сознания. « _Сосредоточься на миссии_ », – мысленно повторил он. Его приоритетом было вывести Локи.

Однако, ему совершенно точно не удастся добраться до Локи здесь. Не когда вокруг находится столько людей – и почти наверняка собранный Фьюри отряд супергероев. Сначала ему надо увести остальных подальше от Локи, как и подразумевалось в первоначальном плане.

В первоначальном плане, в котором Локи уверял, что сможет выбраться самостоятельно. Но что-то явно изменилось, о чем свидетельствовало чувство _страха_ , все еще вопящее на краю его сознания, что ему надо убираться отсюда _прямо сейчас_. И еще злость. Здесь произошло что-то неожиданное, что явно пустило изначальный план под откос, и задачей Клинта было выяснить, как вытащить Локи из этой ситуации невредимым.

Он прихватил с собой стрелы со взрывными зарядами и теперь представил схему Хэликэрриера, чертежи которого ему когда-то посчастливилось просмотреть. Память у Клинта была не такой хорошей, как у Наташи, но ему хватало.

« _Дайте мне еще десять минут, сэр_ », – мысленно взмолился он, гадая, может ли Локи каким-нибудь образом узнать, что он здесь, услышать его и понять… Локи будет очень зол на Клинта за то, что он пошел наперекор приказу. И вполне может наказать его. Или убить.

Что ж, пусть. Главное вытащить Локи отсюда и увести подальше от того, что вызывает этот страх. Локи не нуждается в нем (« _конечно, нуждается_ », – по-детски протестующе возопил голос в его голове, отчаянно желающий, чтобы это было правдой). У Локи были другие слуги. И как только Сэлвиг выполнит свою работу…

Клинт установил подрывную стрелу и побежал. Это будет не так эффективно, как подорванный двигатель, но Клинт надеялся, что в качестве отвлекающего маневра сработает. Особенно в сочетании со второй стрелой на противоположном конце, детонацию которой он активировал тридцать секунд спустя, уже направляясь вверх и наружу – прямиком к месту заключения Локи – под звуки завывающей сирены.

Когда Клинт добрался до места назначения, Локи был уже один и свободен. Он резко обернулся к вошедшему Клинту; на его подбородке виднелась свежая кровь, сочащаяся из пары проколов, а в глазах бушевало что-то жестокое и первобытное.

Клинт замер и опустил взгляд в пол.

– Сэр, – начал он, но после первого же слова его голос куда-то пропал. Он с усилием сглотнул. – Я почувствовал… что-то пошло не так. Верно? Что-то непредвиденное…

Он услышал приближающиеся легкие шаги Локи, а потом настойчивая рука поймала его подбородок и заставила поднять голову. Клинт уставился на Локи, завороженный нечитаемым, но в то же время очень внимательным и испытующим взглядом. Оценивающим. Он ждал, задержав дыхание, что его вот-вот признают виновным и покарают.

Но этого так и не произошло. По крайней мере не сию же секунду, и Клинт отчетливо ощущал, как утекает сквозь пальцы отпущенное им время.

– Вы сможете выбраться отсюда? – спросил он хрипло. Во взгляде, которым одарил его Локи, смешалась тревога и благодарность, но выиграла в итоге твердая решимость. Локи коротко кивнул.

– Тогда уходим, – объявил Клинт. Локи выдохнул, развернулся к центральной части корабля и двинулся прочь. Сирены продолжали завывать, и Клинту ничего не оставалось как пойти за ним. – Простите, сэр, но нам нужно как можно быстрее убраться отсюда. Оставьте скипетр. У нас уже есть Тессеракт.

Локи замер и развернулся. Клинт тут же напрягся, осознав, что нарушил субординацию… дважды. Первый раз, когда явился сюда вопреки приказам. И только что, когда попытался _отдавать команды_.

Но что-то было _не так_ с этой чертовой штукой. И ему хотелось держать Локи как можно дальше от нее.

Взгляд прищуренных глаз словно пронзил Клинта насквозь. Все тело Локи было сковано напряжением, словно желание бежать боролось внутри него с желанием немедленно набросится, и Клинту оставалось только ждать, которое из них победит. Но… как говорится, раз уж назвался груздем.

– Он вам не нужен, – произнес Клинт. – И у нас нет времени…

Локи издал звук, который больше всего походил на утробное рычание, и вцепился в локоть Клинта. В следующее мгновение все вокруг перевернулось, словно окружающую реальность вывернули наизнанку, и внезапно они оказались прямо посреди лаборатории, на полу которой валялся скипетр. Клинт пошатнулся и схватился за стол, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Выпустивший его руку Локи тем временем подобрал скипетр, изучил мерцающий синий камень в оголовье и снова развернулся к Клинту. В его полубезумном взгляде сквозило… _отчаяние_.

Клинт уже слышал приближающиеся шаги бегущих бойцов. Выкрики. Обычные агенты не смогут долго выстоять против Локи, но если они сумеют его задержать до прибытия Старка в броне, или Роджерса, или Халка…

В следующий раз они не ограничатся тем, что просто запихнут Локи в непробиваемую коробку.

– Уходите, – решил Клинт. Сирены продолжали завывать. – _Уходите_ , босс. – Но Локи не сдвинулся с места, и Клинту пришлось бороться с желанием подпихнуть его _физически_. – Вам нужно убираться отсюда, – повторил он. – Я останусь, задержу их, пока вы выбираетесь с этого чертового корабля. Я не нужен вам для завершения плана… – Эти слова причиняли почти физическую боль. – …и со мной все будет нормально.

Или не будет. Но это не имело значения. Приоритетом всегда был _Локи_. Клинт не мог позволить им схватить его снова.

Взгляд босса на мгновение стал отстраненным, а потом он едва заметно опустил подбородок. « _Да_ ». Клинт облегченно выдохнул, даже если какая-то глупая часть его ощущала себя так, словно он собственными руками вырвал себе сердце. Он был принесен в жертву. (Продолжал служить Локи единственным возможным способом.) 

– Ладно, – выговорил он. – Ладно, хорошо. Вы же знаете, куда идти? Я задержу их настолько, насколько смогу, но все равно… двигайтесь как можно быстрее. И я не… – Он упрямо вскинул подбородок. – Не волнуйтесь, я ничего им не скажу.

Локи одарил его долгим взглядом, а потом внезапно шагнул ближе. Одной рукой обхватил голову Клинта, а второй…

Острие скипетра коснулось его груди во второй раз, и невероятная сила прокатилась по его телу, синяя и обжигающая, но в этот раз он встретил ее с распростертыми объятиями.

И когда его лишили этой живой энергии – всей сразу, до последней капли, – Клинту подумалось, что, наверное, он закричал. Но он не мог быть в этом уверен, потому что уже перестал осознавать что-либо вообще.

* * *

Когда Клинт очнулся, он был прикован наручниками к кровати на Хэликэрриере. В голове пульсировала боль, а мозг словно пропустили через мясорубку.

– Нат? – позвал он, потому что понятия не имел, что случилось, но был уверен, что она ему расскажет, если он попросит.

– Клинт, – отозвалась она с таким явным облегчением в голосе, что это по-настоящему пугало. – Ты снова с нами.

– Снова? – повторил Клинт недоуменно, а потом воспоминания обрушились на него приливной волной. Его преданность, сердце и разум вывернутые наизнанку, переплавленные в нечто иное. Он вспомнил _беспокойство_ и _заботу_ , и абсолютную уверенность в том, что поступает правильно…

– Меня сейчас стошнит, – выдавил он. Наташа в самый последний момент успела подставить ему ведро. И хотя у него в желудке ничего не было, тело старалось изо всех сил.

– Все хорошо, – сказала Наташа, осторожно опустив ладонь на его плечо. – Клинт. Ты в порядке. Ты снова с нами.

– Ты уверена? – спросил Клинт отчаянно. – Откуда ты знаешь? Откуда ты знаешь, что это не ловушка?

Хотя стоило ему произнести эти слова, как Клинт понял, что он _точно знал_. Возможно, его воспоминания оставались мутными, но он помнил, как Локи вытянул из него магию. Специально. Клинт не вырвался из-под контроля самостоятельно и не был брошен врагам в качестве откупной жертвы. Локи освободил его.

Зачем?

– Он сбежал, я прав? – хрипло поинтересовался Клинт.

Наташа поморщилась.

– Да, – ответила она. – Ускользнул в разгар всей этой неразберихи.

– После того, как я его выпустил. – Клинт зажмурился. Черт. _Черт_. Его мысли продолжали бешено носиться по замкнутому кругу, раз за разом возвращаясь к одному и тому же вопросу: зачем? Зачем было освобождать его? Зачем было освобождать его в _тот момент_?

Он помнил, как сказал: « _Я не нужен вам для завершения плана_ ». Поэтому Локи отпустил его? Но это тоже не имеет никакого смысла.

– Клинт, – наконец подала голос Наташа. – Прости, что приходится спрашивать, но… если ты знаешь хоть что-то о планах Локи, то нам очень нужна эта информация.

– Он мало что мне говорил, – выдавил Клинт. Ему отчаянно хотелось вылезти из собственной кожи. Он с такой искренней готовностью _стремился_ услужить. Так хотел _помочь_. И не просто подчинялся приказам, но по собственной инициативе…

Он вспомнил те первые несколько часов, и сгусток боли на краю его сознания, – принадлежащей Локи боли, – и гудящее, как натянутая струна, напряжение… И задвинул эти воспоминания поглубже. Черта с два он будет сейчас испытывать сочувствие. Только не после того, что сделал Локи. Не после того, как он бесцеремонно перетряхнул разум Клинта, используя его, как проклятую марионетку…

Но потом он отпустил Клинта. _Зачем_ ему могло понадобиться это делать? В этом не было никакого _смысла_.

– Нам нужна хоть какая-нибудь информация, – повторила Наташа. – Клинт, я бы не спрашивала, если бы ситуация не была настолько серьезной. Но, пока он был здесь, мы по очевидным причинам ничего не смогли от него добиться.

По очевидным причинам. Из-за ровного ряда стежков, перечеркивающих его рот. Желудок Клинта снова спазматично сжался.

– Дай мне лист бумаги, – хрипло попросил Клинт. – И если ты не против снять с меня наручники… будет проще, если я все запишу. – Он с трудом сглотнул. – Нат… он меня отпустил.

В комнате повисла тишина.

– Он тебя отпустил?

– Да, – подтвердил Клинт. – Эта энергия… магия или что там еще он использовал, чтобы контролировать меня. Он отозвал ее. Может быть, в качестве отвлекающего маневра…

Но он и так был готов предложить себя в качестве отвлекающего маневра. Уже предложил. В качестве очень живого и сражающегося маневра. Который был бы куда эффективнее в сдерживании вражеских сил, чем бессознательное и освобожденное от контролирующей разум программы тело.

– Думаешь, это какая-то ловушка? – предположила Наташа.

– Думаешь, меня бы поставили в известность? – парировал Клинт. Но на самом деле он так не думал. Почему-то… он не думал, что это ловушка.

« _Мы по очевидным причинам ничего не смогли от него добиться_ », – сказала Наташа.

« _Что, если они зашили Локи рот, чтобы он не смог противоречить их приказам?_ » – предположил он.

– Здесь происходит что-то странное, – тихо произнес Клинт, роняя руки на колени.

Наташа невесело усмехнулась.

– Здесь все странное, – заметила она. – Эти… пришельцы с других планет, боги, магия. Не очень вписывается в описание наших служебных обязанностей. Год назад мы даже представить себе не могли, что все это окажется нашей _реальностью_.

« _Я не это имел в виду_ », – подумал Клинт, но она тоже была права. Его до сих пор мутило и подташнивало, и он изо всех сил старался не спрашивать, сколько людей погибло во время нападения. Скольких людей он убил, пытаясь услужить воле бога, проникнувшего в его разум и переплавившего его в…

Было бы намного проще, если бы Клинт мог с чистой совестью заявить, что Локи исказил его до неузнаваемости, но это было не так.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, заставив Клинта подскочить, но все еще приковывающие его к кровати наручники дернули его обратно, и Стив Роджерс – чертов Капитан Америка – заглянул в комнату, переводя взгляд с Наташи на Клинта и обратно.

– Мы думаем, что выяснили, куда он направляется, – сообщил Кэп.

– Снимите с меня наручники. Я иду с вами, – заявил Клинт. Кэп покосился на Наташу, которая едва заметно кивнула.

– Собирайте снаряжение, – велел он. – Выдвигаемся через пять минут.

* * *

Всю дорогу до Нью-Йорка Клинт не мог перестать думать над этой загадкой, не мог прекратить бешеный мысленный бег по кругу. Он все пытался подобрать кусочки головоломки друг к другу, чтобы понять зачем. Зачем, зачем, _зачем_? Ему бы очень хотелось просто отмахнуться. Забиться в ту часть своего сознания, которая вопила, требуя крови Локи, и мечтала засадить стрелу ему в глаз (или пробежать десять миль в противоположном от Локи направлении).

« _Но он меня отпустил. Он отозвал магию_ ».

Зачем? Зачем ему понадобилось это делать?

По крайней мере теперь Клинт понимал, откуда взялся охвативший Локи ужас. Судя по всему, Тор вернулся на Землю, хотя позже Локи сбросил его с Хэликэрриера. Наташа полагала, что теперь Тор скорее всего мертв, однако Клинт в этом сомневался, хотя и не мог объяснить почему. Может быть, потому что в это не верил Локи.

Локи.

« _Придерживайся намеченного курса. Пока_ », – написал он, когда Клинт предложил отклониться от плана и попросить помощи. Предложил предать загадочных хозяев, которые зашили ему рот и были способны причинять боль даже на расстоянии. « _Пока_ ».

Кто-то держал Локи на коротком поводке, и тот отпустил Клинта, прекрасно понимая, что он об этом знает. Локи мог убить его, или стереть ему память, или…

– Нат, – тихо позвал Клинт, – я думаю, он саботирует их план.

Наташа покосилась на него.

– Прости?

– Локи, – пояснил Клинт, немного спотыкаясь об это имя. – Я думаю, что он… Там был кто-то еще, с кем он связывался. Мысленно или вроде того. Он называл их своими «хозяевами». И я думаю, что он пытается саботировать их план, но сделать это как можно незаметнее.

Наташа вскинула брови.

– Каким образом можно считать саботажем то, что он спровоцировал превращение Баннера в Халка на воздушном судне, а потом открыл портал над Манхеттеном?

« _Он их ненавидит. И он отпустил меня_ ». Даже в его собственной голове это звучало крайне неубедительно.

– Просто, мне кажется… у меня есть такое предчувствие. – Нат продолжала пристально смотреть на него, нахмурив брови, словно подозревала, что он начинает сходить с ума. Клинт стиснул челюсти. – Я знаю. Я _прекрасно_ знаю, как это звучит, но… – Черт. – Ты можешь сказать Старку, чтобы он притормозил? Я хочу поговорить с ним.

– С Тони? – переспросила Наташа с почти ощутимыми нотками надежды в голосе.

– Нет, – ответил Клинт. – С… с Локи.

Черт. Если он ошибается… да даже если он прав. И все только потому, что Локи его отпустил? Это вполне могла быть какая-нибудь искаженная идея о благородном помиловании, или единственный хороший поступок десятилетия, или… черт бы его побрал, если он понимает. У парня вообще крыша на колесиках.

Но кроме всего этого Локи был в отчаянии. Постоянно испытывал боль. Был загнан в угол.

Клинту довелось побывать в подобной ситуации. И когда-то давно Колсон показал ему выход из нее.

– Клинт, – начала Наташа.

– Нат, – перебил ее Клинт, – пожалуйста. Я должен… я должен это сделать.

Это вполне могла быть какая-нибудь внедренная в его мозг идея. Или ловушка.

Но если он не попробует, то до конца жизни будет мучиться сомнениями.

Наташа молча уставилась прямо перед собой и, кажется, целую вечность спустя все же вбила в коммуникатор номер и сказала:

– Тони, не приближайся пока. У нас смена планов.

* * *

Клинт решил подниматься снизу. Вошел в лифт и стиснул кулаки, чтобы руки наконец прекратили дрожать. Однако, это не остановило трясучку во всех остальных частях тела.

« _Ты все еще можешь повернуть назад_ ». И о чем он только думал? Что собирался делать? Провести спокойную и обстоятельную беседу со спятившим пришельцем, который даже ответить не может? Локи, скорее всего, раскатает его в лепешку, как только увидит. Или еще хуже.

« _Ты растерял последние извилины, Бартон. Это единственное рациональное объяснение_ ».

Лифт продолжал подниматься, а Клинт – старательно контролировать сбивающееся дыхание и выстраивать в голове свою будущую речь. Все его действия строились исключительно на инстинктах. На догадках и подозрениях. На отрывочных и размытых воспоминаниях, окрашенных в синий. И в этой ситуации было очень, _очень много_ нюансов, в которых он мог ошибаться.

Но что-то подсказывало ему, что он прав.

Лифт мелодично тренькнул, и Клинт расправил плечи. « _Что ж, это была довольно хорошая жизнь_ », – подумал он с сожалением, чувствуя, как бешено колотится в груди сердце.

– Клинт? – окликнул его слегка неестественно-металлический голос Наташи, доносящийся из крохотного наушника.

– Я на месте, – ответил он. – Пожелай мне удачи.

И вышел из лифта. Он разглядел сквозь стеклянное окно фигуру стоящего на платформе Локи, изучающего распростертый внизу город. Но нигде не заметил почти достроенного прибора для открытия портала. С трудом сглотнув, он начал подниматься по ступеням. Автоматические двери разъехались перед ним, и Локи обернулся. Клинт тут же замер на полушаге.

Локи был еще бледнее, чем раньше. Круги под его полубезумными глазами по цвету больше напоминали фингалы, а сами глаза лихорадочно поблескивали. Его подбородок украшали многочисленные потеки крови, и прямо на глазах у Клинта свежая капля просочилась из одного из проколов.

– Привет, – произнес Клинт, слегка удивляясь тому, что его голос еще не дезертировал. – Как дела?

В ответ в него вперился взгляд прищуренных глаз Локи, пальцы которого стиснулись вокруг скипетра еще крепче.

– Задаешься вопросом, что я тут делаю? – поинтересовался Клинт. – Если честно, я тоже. Мне кажется, что я потерял рассудок. То есть, конечно, потерял. А точнее, ты отнял его у меня. И знаешь, что… пошел ты, кто дал тебе право… – Клинт заставил себя замолчать и сделать глубокий вдох. – А потом ты вернул его мне, и с того самого момента меня мучает вопрос: зачем?

Локи мягко, словно бы крадучись, подошел на шаг ближе, точно настигающий добычу хищник. И Клинту потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не попятиться.

– Я знаю, что ты не можешь ответить, – продолжил он, ускоряясь. – Так что я попробую… попробую угадать. Те, которые зашили тебе рот и которые поддерживают с тобой связь через эту штуку, – он указал на скипетр. – Ты их ненавидишь. И ты не до конца уверен, что хочешь завершить их план, потому что знаешь, что так или иначе тебе крышка.

– Либо мы победим и тебе крышка, либо ты победишь и тебе все равно крышка, потому что они прикончат тебя, когда ты исчерпаешь свою полезность. И ты отпустил меня, потому что… – Клинт сделал еще один глубокий вдох. – Потому что я посчитал твою жизнь важнее выполнения приказов. И, может быть, ты решил, что я догадаюсь. Может быть, это был твой чертовски извращенный способ проверить, сможет ли кто-нибудь тебе помочь. Именно поэтому ты до сих пор меня не убил, не завладел моим разумом и не сделал что-нибудь еще из твоего богатого арсенала.

Локи застыл совершенно неподвижно. Его взгляд вбуравливался в Клинта, а лицо не выражало абсолютно ничего.

Клинт же ощутил, как ему становится тесно в груди.

– Тебе кажется, что бежать некуда, – продолжил он. – Ты думаешь, что у тебя нет других вариантов. Ты… черт, я понятия не имею. Может быть, ты полагаешь, что все еще можешь проскочить ужом между молотом и наковальней.

« _Смешиваешь метафоры, Бартон_ »

« _Неважно_ ».

Он видел, как грудь Локи вздымается и опадает от чересчур частого дыхания.

– Но я пришел сюда, _как полный недоумок_ , потому что подумал, что, возможно, тебе не помешает еще раз услышать, что ты все еще можешь повернуть назад. Моя команда ждет наготове. Но все это вовсе не обязано идти так, как запланировали твои _хозяева_. – Клинт специально выделил последнее слово и заметил, как Локи, в горле которого начало зарождаться рычание, дернулся. Одна его рука взлетела вверх, как для удара, но Клинт сдержал желание отшатнуться. « _Давай, мерзавец. Давай, послушай же меня_ ».

« _Тебе же хочется. Ты хочешь найти лазейку. Точно также, как ты хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь заботился о твоем благополучии больше, чем о результатах мисси_ и».

– Не заканчивай то, что начал, – твердо произнес Клинт. – Прекрати играть в их игры. Это твой единственный выход. Будешь играть по их правилам, и они их поменяют, чтобы удержать тебя на привязи. Начнешь эту битву, как они этого хотят, и может быть, уйдешь отсюда живым. Может быть, даже выиграешь. Но что будет дальше? Ты правда думаешь, что они тебя отпустят?

В выражении лица Локи появилось нечто затравленное. Словно у загнанного в угол зверя. Его ноздри яростно раздувались. Он приблизился к Клинту еще на шаг, и на этот раз в его движениях читалась явная угроза. Клинт устоял на месте несмотря на то, что его сердце предпринимало активные попытки выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки.

– Или ты и дальше собираешься делать то, что они тебе говорят? – спросил Клинт. – Будешь строить из себя их маленькую немую марионетку, пока они тебя не прикончат?

Глаза Локи опасно вспыхнули, губы дрогнули, и стежки в очередной раз прорвали кожу.

– Просто остановись, – продолжил Клинт. – Брось этот чертов скипетр. Отзови Сэлвига. Ведь ты отпустил меня не просто так, верно? – Нет ответа. – _Верно_?

Резкий, первобытный звук зародился где-то у Локи в груди, и на мгновение Клинту показалось, что вот сейчас острое лезвие на конце скипетра вонзится ему в сердце, разрубая его пополам и оставляя истекать кровью на полу…

Но потом лицо Локи приняло решительное выражение. Он закрыл глаза.

И пару секунд спустя завеса неизвестности опала.

Локи рухнул на пол вместе с ней.

Звук, который он при этом издал, по мнению Клинта, был сродни звуку, который мог бы издать тот, кто изо всех сил пытается кричать со сшитыми намертво губами. Выглядело это так, словно у него начались конвульсии, словно…

Словно кто-то получил прямой доступ в мозг Локи и вывернул на максимум все болевые рецепторы, которые там были, – осенило Клинта. Не задумываясь, он плюхнулся на пол и перевернул Локи на бок на тот случай, если он будет блевать (или попытался, черт, получил локтем в нос за проявленную заботу и почувствовал, как там что-то _хрустнуло_ ). Отодвинувшись подальше, чтобы не заработать еще больше повреждений от бесконтрольно дергающихся во все стороны и обладающих сверхъестественной силой конечностей, он сообщил в комм:

– Локи ранен.

– Ранен?

– Да, – подтвердил Клинт с леденящим душу ужасом наблюдая, как Локи с силой запрокинул голову назад, и под ней что-то явственно хрустнуло. Пол – на этот раз, но никто не мог гарантировать, что в следующий это будет не череп. – Думаю, он разорвал связь с теми, кто отдавал ему приказы. Кажется, они остались не очень довольны. – Скипетр выпал из разжавшейся руки Локи, но, черт побери, Клинт совершенно не собирался прикасаться к нему. Или подходить ближе. – И тебе стоит передать Тору, чтобы он постарался добраться сюда как можно быстрее.

– Твой голос звучит как-то странно.

– Да, – согласился Клинт. – Это, наверное, потому что он сломал мне нос. – Который болел намного меньше, чем должен был. Вероятно, из-за адреналина в крови.

– Держись от него подальше, – посоветовала Наташа. – Это еще не конец.

Локи прекратил судорожно дергаться и обмяк. Его губы и подбородок были сплошь покрыты кровью. И из носа, кажется, тоже шла кровь. А цвет его кожи приобрел сероватый оттенок. Будто он уже одной ногой стоял в могиле.

 _Черт побери_.

И несмотря на то, что припадочные конвульсии уже закончились, Клинт осознал, что тело Локи продолжало… подрагивать, а глаза закатились настолько, что Клинт видел только проблески белого под прикрытыми веками. Он все еще был в сознании, хотя, наверное, очень хотел бы не быть.

« _Даже не вздумай сейчас умирать_ », – подумал Клинт. – « _Я хочу услышать все, что ты сможешь сказать в свое оправдание_ ».

« _Хм, однако. Браво, Бартон, ты спас мир сегодня. И тебе даже не пришлось никому врезать_ ».

Но он почему-то не чувствовал себя победителем. А только парнем, которого слегка подташнивало.

* * *

Локи не умер. Хотя, судя по мечущемуся из угла в угол Тору, его выживание довольно долго оставалось под вопросом. В башне Старка не было тюремной камеры, так что им пришлось импровизировать со взрывонепробиваемой комнатой, а Тор объявил, что наручники, которые он неохотно нацепил на запястья безвольного Локи, должны были сдержать его магию. А еще пока Локи был в отключке, они распилили стежки с помощью одного из лазеров Старка. И хотя Тор был очень осторожен, вытаскивая нити из проколов в коже, губы Локи после этой процедуры все равно больше походили на кровавый кошмар.

Наташа поймала Клинта, когда он уже собирался уходить после того, как провел неподобающе много времени, наблюдая по трансляции с камер за Тором, который сидел рядом с Локи, взяв того за руку и склонившись над ним. 

– Не могу поверить, что ты смог провернуть этот сумасшедший план, – сказала она.

– Я тоже, – согласился Клинт. Его голос все еще звучал странно и гнусаво, но по крайней мере он уже начал ощущать действие ибупрофена.

Наташа покачала головой, а потом внезапно обняла его.

– Я думала, что ты себя угробишь.

– Спасибо за то, что позволила мне попытаться, – отозвался Клинт. Стремительное падение адреналина в крови оставило после себя только измождение. Ему хотелось лечь и проспать неделю. Пожалуй, это было логично: за все то время, что он находился под контролем, он вообще не спал.

– Ты поступил правильно, – сказала она. Клинт сморщился.

– Всего-то потребовалось один раз перетряхнуть мне мозги, – пошутил он с легкостью, которой на самом деле не чувствовал. Он подозревал, что еще долго во снах ему будет являться синее сияние. Давящее, искажающее. И эта неестественная любовь и желание угодить. И Локи, внезапно ставший центром его вселенной.

Он судорожно вздохнул.

– Знаешь, мне немного жаль, что он выжил, – признался он.

– Тебя можно понять.

Клинт скорчил гримасу.

– А еще я… рад, что он не умер.

Наташа задумчиво склонила голову на бок.

– Почему?

– Не знаю. – Клинт устало потер глаза. – Потому что… черт. Я не знаю. Потому что я был на его месте, наверное. Делал ужасные вещи, потому что кто-то мне приказал. И им даже не приходилось запускать мне в мозг свои шаловливые пальчики. Или зашивать мне рот. – Он поморщился. – Наверное, мне его жаль.

Наташа вздохнула.

– Этот факт говорит о тебе много хорошего, разве нет?

– Или говорит о том, что он оставил _что-нибудь_ в моей голове. – И от этой мысли его снова начало подташнивать. Откуда ему _знать_ , что это не так? Как он может быть в этом уверен?

– Мне ты кажешься совершенно нормальным, – заметила Наташа. – И я знаю тебя довольно хорошо.

– Пожалуй. – Клинт на мгновение зажмурился. – И что теперь?

– Тор заберет его обратно в Асгард, – сообщила Наташа. – Тор сказал: сразу, как только он оправится. Скорее всего, не все согласятся с этим решением, но я не думаю, что кто-то действительно собирается спорить с Тором до хрипоты.

Клинт кивнул. Эта новость принесла облегчение. Он предпочитал, чтобы Локи находился как можно дальше – очень, очень далеко.

И все же… у него до сих пор была куча не отвеченных вопросов. Вещей, о которых он хотел бы спросить. И вещей, которые ему хотелось бы сказать.

– Я хочу поговорить с ним, прежде чем Тор его заберет, – сказал Клинт. Наташа бросила на него быстрый, но проницательный взгляд.

– Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

– Наверное, нет, – ответил Клинт. – Но я все равно хотел бы это сделать.

– Я не могу тебя остановить, – сказала Наташа после небольшой паузы, хотя по ее голосу легко можно было понять, что она не одобряет. – Но хочу официально засвидетельствовать свое мнение о том, что тебе не следует этого делать.

– Я никогда не отличался способностью не делать того, чего мне делать _не следует_ , – заметил Клинт. Он знал, что его улыбка выглядела весьма жалко, но по крайней мере на этот раз Наташа проявила снисхождение.

* * *

Локи очнулся только двадцать четыре часа спустя. Проколы на его губах к тому времени уже начали затягиваться, но даже если он пребывал в постоянной агонии, он все равно отказался от предложенных обезболивающих. Но никто и так не знал, подействовали бы они на него или нет.

И он так и не заговорил. Только таращился на Тора, или Стива, или Наташу так, словно мог видеть сквозь них, а его непревзойденный по отрешенности взгляд наталкивал Клинта на мысль, что, может быть, его бывшие хозяева спалили ему мозг подчистую.

Тони выдвинул такое же предположение, но Тор только яростно помотал головой.

– Он просто упрямится, – заявил он с видимым раздражением. – Я видел, как он проделывал это и раньше, мне назло.

Клинт подумал, что, возможно, Локи беспокоило что-то другое. Может быть, он опасался, что получит еще одно наказание, если заговорит. Поэтому он просто сидел на месте, тихо и неподвижно, не проронив ни единого слова. А еще Локи игнорировал еду, хотя, должно быть, умирал от голода. В конце концов, он ничего не ел с того момента, как прибыл на Землю. И Клинт сомневался в том, что его хорошо кормили до этого.

Тор сказал, что Локи все еще был слишком слаб, чтобы перенести перемещение с помощью Тессеракта. 

Ночью Клинт обнаружил, что может спать только короткими урывками, а его сны оказались переполнены мутными кошмарами. Поэтому он изучал потолок, пока его мысли играли друг с другом в догонялки, раз за разом возвращаясь к Локи.

В конце концов он встал и спустился на лифте на нижний этаж. Отсоединил камеру наблюдения и вошел в комнату, временно служившую тюремной камерой Локи, осмотрительно закрыв и заперев за собой дверь.

Локи лежал на кровати, но едва заметное напряжение в его теле сообщило Клинту, что он не спал.

– Привет, – поздоровался Клинт. – Это снова я. Я бы сказал, что рад тебя видеть, но это неправда. – Никакой реакции. Локи даже не повернул голову в его сторону. – Ты теперь вроде как свободен? Или они все еще имеют доступ к твоему мозгу?

Эта фраза заслужила брошенный в его направлении взгляд, но никакого ответа.

– Я выключил камеры, – сообщил Клинт. – Это не считается официальным допросом. Я просто хотел с тобой поговорить. Раз уж я был лишен такой возможности, когда ты подчинил себе мой разум. – Глаза Локи неприязненно сузились, и Клинт добавил: – Я думаю, что ты задолжал мне хотя бы это. Я только хочу понять _почему_.

Челюсти Локи зашевелились, но он так и не проронил ни слова.

– Почему ты выбрал меня? – упорно продолжил допытываться Клинт. – Из всех, кто был в том помещении. Ты мог меня убить. И почему ты отпустил меня на Хэликэрриере? – И после небольшой паузы он закончил: – И что ты собираешься делать теперь?

Ответом ему было только тишина. Но Клинт продолжал ждать. Он умел быть терпеливым. Его работа часто этого требовала.

– Разве это имеет значение?

И хотя Клинт этого ожидал, голос Локи все равно застал его врасплох. По хриплости и натянутости звука вполне можно было бы предположить, что в глотке Локи было полно грубого песка. Клинту пришлось постараться, чтобы не поморщиться. И даже несмотря на то, что он никогда прежде не слышал этот голос, даже искаженный после долгого молчания, голос Локи показался ему знакомым. Словно он узнавал его каким-то шестым чувством.

– Да, – ответил Клинт, стараясь сохранить ровность собственного тона и надеясь, что его потрясение не будет чересчур очевидным. – Имеет. Поэтому я и спросил.

– Тор заберет меня обратно в Асгард. Где, я полагаю, Все-отец вынесет мне смертный приговор.

Судя по звуку, ему было больно говорить. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как у него была возможность вот так вот с кем-нибудь общаться? Клинт внезапно испытал прилив совершенно глупого азарта: Локи заговорил с ним. Именно _с ним_ , и ни с кем другим.

И еще более глупым стало разочарование, которое принес ответ. Смертный приговор. Разве не этого Клинт должен хотеть? Но почему-то ему не нравилась эта идея.

– Что, никакого суда?

Локи разразился кошмарным смехом. Который наверняка причинял ему еще большую боль, чем простая речь.

– Нет.

Клинт вздохнул.

– Мне кажется, что Тор будет против.

Лицо Локи – и все его тело – тут же сковало напряжение.

– Это не его решение.

Да, ладно. Логично. Но все равно… паршиво. И Клинт ненавидел эти противоречивые эмоции.

– А что насчет остальных моих вопросов? – поинтересовался он. – Которые про меня?

Локи снова захлопнул рот.

– Да ладно тебе, – не сдавался Клинт. – Что ты теряешь? Если ты все равно умрешь через несколько дней, почему бы не утолить мое любопытство? – Но никакого ответа опять не последовало. И Клинт уже собирался сказать что-нибудь еще, когда Локи внезапно подал голос.

– Ты пытался дать отпор, – проговорил он бесстрастно. – И проявил доброту.

Клинту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы уложить в голове эту информацию. А потом у него вырвалось:

– Что, правда? И это _все_? – Локи едва заметно пожал плечами. Клинт только вытаращился на него в ответ. – Многие пытались дать отпор.

– В рукопашную, – уточнил Локи. – Хотя должен был понимать, что это бесполезно. – Клинт продолжал на него таращится. Этот факт больше походил на доказательство того, что он был слабаком. Или глупцом. Не самые положительные качества. Локи тихо вздохнул и добавил: – Я уважаю настойчивость. Неповиновение перед лицом неизбежного.

В комнате снова повисла тишина. Клинт до сих пор не мог отвести взгляд.

– Хм, – наконец сумел выдавить он. Локи тихо, почти беззвучно усмехнулся.

И вторая часть… « _Проявил доброту_ ». Черт. Значит, с этим он почти угадал.

– Ты знал, как я поступлю? – поинтересовался он. – Что я догадаюсь, что ты пытаешься саботировать миссию, и дам тебе шанс отступить?

Локи едва заметно покачал головой.

– Нет.

То есть он просто… отпустил Клинта. Безо всякого плана, без каких-либо ожиданий услуги за услугу. Все потому, что Клинт _проявил доброту_. Что это вообще означало? Что, по мнению Локи, такого доброго сделал Клинт, когда у него даже выбора не было?..

Но у него был выбор. И он выбрал вопреки приказам отправиться к Локи на помощь, в одиночку. Он выбрал попытаться снять швы. И предложил помочь с восстанием против хозяев.

– Они до сих пор у тебя в голове? – спросил Клинт. – Те, кто тебя послал?

Челюсти Локи сжались, а взгляд опустел, словно кто-то внутри моментально задернул занавески. Клинт, не задумавшись ни на секунду, одарил его сердитым взглядом.

– Да ладно тебе. Почему ты отказываешься говорить? Вряд ли потому, что хочешь их защитить. И как я уже сказал, если тебе все равно не жить… можешь как минимум дать нам полезную информацию. Считай это местью.

Только теперь Клинт осознал, что дыхание Локи стало слишком частым и поверхностным. Словно он едва-едва сдерживал надвигающуюся панику.

– Они знатно над тобой поиздевались, – произнес Клинт немного мягче. – И обрубили все связи, потому что бросили тебя на съедение волкам. Я прав? Они поняли, что тебе не жить, и не хотели рисковать и оставлять ниточку, по которой кто-нибудь может выйти на них. – Локи удивленно покосился на него, на что Клинт только пожал плечами. – Так делают, когда агент оказывается раскрыт. По крайней мере, так делают некоторые люди.

– Может быть, – начал Клинт, осторожно подбирая слова, – если бы ты что-нибудь рассказал… возможно, ты мог бы избежать смертного приговора. Попроси помилование в обмен на информацию. Сдай более крупную рыбу. Здесь это практикуется. – Локи только поджал губы и ничего не ответил. Клинт поморщился, зажмурился на секунду, и когда открыл глаза, продолжил. – Давай же, – надавил он и с ненавистью отметил вкрадчивые нотки в собственном голосе. – Если они больше не слушают…

Локи закрыл глаза. Его челюсти снова напряглись, а потом расслабились.

– Включи камеры, – попросил он, и его голос показался Клинту еще более хриплым, чем раньше.

Клинт замер и уставился на него, снова совершенно выбитый из колеи.

– Что?

– Включи камеры, – повторил Локи. – Я не хочу повторять одно и то же.

Ох. О, черт.

– Ага, – отозвался Клинт. – Хорошо. Я… сейчас включу.

Локи открыл глаза, и внезапно он больше не выглядел враждебно. Только неимоверно, неописуемо усталым.

– В конце концов, ты прав, – произнес он. – Мне нечего терять.

«Черт», – подумал Клинт. – « _Вот черт_ ».

Теперь ему придется каким-нибудь образом уговорить Асгард не казнить Локи. Он собирается влезть в самый эпицентр этой драмы. Потому что он действительно _полный идиот_. Потому что Локи, – тот самый Локи, который вторгся в его разум и перевернул там все вверх тормашками, – был вымотан до предела, напуган и находился в настолько отчаянном положении, что когда Клинт дал ему возможность к побегу, принял предложение. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что за этим последует. Что его в любом случае ждет смерть либо от повреждения мозга, либо в виде казни дома. И он все равно это сделал.

« _Я уважаю настойчивость. Неповиновение перед лицом неизбежного_ ».

Господи, Наташа его убьет.


End file.
